


I thought you'd like this one.

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Robert acting like an excited puppy getting his boyfriend decent items, Shopping Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert takes Aaron clothes shopping after his precious black hoodie breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you'd like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sorta loosely inspired by that spoiler pic for next week Tuesday where Aaron is holding Leo and has such a massive grin on his face and is wearing that long sleeved white shirt. Also because recently he's been wearing a few new items and I haven't seen a hoodie for a bit so I just wrote this lol, let me know what you think.

Robert stood at the door, his nose twitching a little as he stared at his boyfriend, a small frown on his face and letting out a sigh as he looked down at his precious black hoodie.

  
"Aaron..." Robert let out delicately, a little humour in his voice he had to hide as he spoke.

  
Aaron turned around and Robert felt this need to catch his breath a little as he saw how adorable his boyfriend looked when he was all pouty and moody.

  
"What's happened?" Robert asked, moving towards Aaron and cupping him by the waist gently.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes in frustration but that quickly subsided as he felt Robert inch a little closer, relaxing him almost completely.

  
"Me hoodie's broken." He felt like an idiot, it was only hoodie and he knew that Robert wouldn't understand.

  
Robert fought back the urge to laugh, biting hard on his lip and nodding his head instead. "Right then..." He let out, not knowing what exactly to say.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes again, this time pushing at Robert a little and titling his head towards the side, "Oh get lost Rob, I _knew_ ya wouldn't give a toss." He bit back angrily.

  
Robert stood there, waiting for a few seconds before he heard Aaron sigh out gently and then shake his head as if to apologise. Robert was thankful for this patience that he had now with Aaron, months ago he would simply leave Aaron alone - let him go through the motions by himself and then have this horrible regret festering for hours. Now it was easily squashed within minutes.

  
Aaron held a hand to his forehead and sighed, "I'm sorry." He whispered, regretful. "The - the hoodie, the zip...it's not working properly."

  
Robert frowned, delicately pulling a hand towards the hoodie in Aaron's arms and taking it. Aaron tried not to look too hopeful as he saw the older man examine the zip, his large hands cupping the material and then smiling.

  
"What?" Aaron said, trying to leave out the bitterness in his voice.

  
Robert looked up at him, "Is this the same one you wore when we first -"

  
"Yeah." Aaron let out shyly, his cheeks turning redder as his eyes met Robert's and he saw the grin on his face, obviously remembering the day vividly as he looked down at Aaron's lips.

  
Aaron had to catch his breath and then he was reminded even more of that day in December, rough hands tugging at his clothes and then his lips and then his neck _again_ and _again_ \- until it was over too soon.

  
Robert blinked softly, realisation hitting him. "So that's why it's...important then." Aaron looked away, he didn't do sentimental but he had found himself keeping that damn hoodie on countless occasions where he really should have just tossed it out, yet oil spills and stains still couldn't make him part from it.

  
"Yeah," Aaron let out shyly, his head ducking a little bit and then rising again as he looked towards Robert, "Alright settle down." He huffed out knowing that Robert was beyond flattered, the smile on his face saying that much and he would probably start teasing him about it all soon.

  
Robert's heart began beating a little faster, he was touched by it all but of course he couldn't _say_ that. Instead he shuffled a little further towards Aaron, a hand resting on his boyfriend's hip as he kissed him _hard_ , passionately raw as their bodies almost swayed together.

  
Aaron still looked a little glum as he pulled away from Robert and stared up into his eyes. Robert could tell, a hand massaging Aaron's shoulder as he spoke to him, "What about we get ya a new one." He pointed out, shrugging his shoulders a little as he spoke.

  
Aaron bit down on his lip, it wouldn't be the same, he thought.

  
When Robert got no reply, he titled his head a little further towards Aaron's lips and then pulled away again - teasing. " _Or_ we could get ya a few _new_ items eh..."

  
Aaron pulled a face, but then started smiling as he looked at what his boyfriend was wearing. A purple patterned shirt, his normal work trousers.

  
"When ya say _we_ , you really mean...you want me prancing around in some of your - your," Aaron pointed towards Robert's shirt, "patterned little shirts -"

  
Robert's eyes widened in anger, a smile on his face nonetheless. "Er what the hell is that supposed to mean? Why is your face like that?" He asked, noticing how unimpressed Aaron looked.

  
Aaron folded over his arms and sighed, "No it's just...I mean - you know we have, have _different_ styles, I wouldn't -"

  
"Be caught dead in this." Robert butted in, gripping at his shirt.

  
Aaron suddenly scoffed, his eyes bright as he laughed and then stopped as he saw Robert's face, "Sorry, er it's - it's not funny." He blurted out, itching the side of his head awkwardly.

  
Robert rolled his eyes and made his way towards the door but then felt Aaron's arm pull him back, "Hey hang on, I'm only messing." Aaron let out softly, able to turn Robert back around again towards him.

  
"Fine," Aaron sighed, almost surrendering.

  
Robert frowned, "Fine to what?" He asked, puzzled.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, "Fine let's go shopping. If that'll make ya feel better."

  
Robert smiled, the idea of finally getting rid of those clothes Aaron loved to wear and wear and wear some more was filling him with excitement. No more black bin liner coats or plain black tops, _no more black._

  
Robert bit down on his lip, making sure his excitement didn't spill out too much. "Oh so you just want to shut me up then."

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, "Mate I thought _I_ was the difficult one?" He pointed out, Robert playing hard to get was almost laughable.

  
Robert let out a smile, " _And_ the moody one, _and_ the -"

  
"Alright, alright," Aaron huffed out quickly, slapping a hand against Robert's chest. "So is that a yes or a no to the whole shopping thing 'cos I won't ask again mate." He added with a shake of the head.

  
Robert nodded his head before pushing into Aaron and kissing him softly, Aaron pushed right back into him a little more eagerly but then felt Robert pull away too quickly. "You _really_ need to stop calling me _mate_ , mate." Robert pointed out, a smile curling on his lips as he saw Aaron roll his eyes and then crash his lips into his boyfriend's again.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron gripped onto the rack in front of him, shutting his eyes tightly and trying his hardest not to swear. Robert was in his element, walking around the shop with a big grin on his face as he picked up shirts and then held them towards the mirror - admiring them and then putting them back if they weren't _just_ right. They were in the third big shop by the time Aaron surrendered to the long sleeved white shirts that were "so sexy on him" and then the navy jumper that Robert said "brought out his eyes" just to tease him that little bit more.

  
Aaron looked up between the rails and saw Robert walking around, he had managed to make a grab at least another four shirts, clutching onto them tightly as if they were precious to him. Robert met Aaron's gaze and him the softest smile that made Aaron _melt_ instantly, God he loved him.

  
"Hey you, I got you some stuff here," Robert waved the clothes up at Aaron proudly as he watched him walk towards them. "Look at this one," Robert said with a glint in his eye as he pushed a dark green long sleeved shirt in front of Aaron. For a second Aaron thought it was plain and let out a little smile but then suddenly saw straight lines cluttering the front and then the back, the material was soft but then as Aaron rubbed a thumb over it he saw that it was almost suede like. No.

  
"Robert -"

  
Robert raised a hand up, the one going spare, "Ah ah...no complaining." He said firmly, "You haven't even tried them on yet so how do ya know -"

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, "Because I just _know_ don't I." He sighed, seeing Robert's face and feeling guilty, his eyes wondered over to the other things in Robert's hand and tried to smile. The thought of Robert picking out pieces for him made his heart swell a little, knowing he was the reason for Robert's 'deep concentration face' whilst he walked around the shops was enough to make him love Robert that little bit more.

  
"I see you've put effort in then." Aaron whispered, his feet shuffling a little further towards Robert and suddenly feeling the need to kiss him, the thought was enough to make him blush and avert his attention towards the rather nice charcoal top in Robert's hand, it had slashes through the middle revealing a leather layer that made Aaron raise an eyebrow. Robert probably hated it, but among the new jeans and block coloured jumpers, it must have been the one item to make Aaron happy.

  
Robert noticed and passed Aaron the top, "I thought you'd like this one, it's everything I hate so..." Robert teased, biting down on his lip nervously as Aaron held the top in his hand.

  
Aaron smiled down at it, nodding his head a little before reaching up and holding at Robert's shirt and kissing his cheek coyly. Robert smiled at him, a little taken aback because they never kissed each other on the cheek like that, all sweet and loving and saying words they couldn't actually get out - like, "I love you, thank you for doing this."

 

* * *

 

 

"How about these," Aaron's eyes darted towards a pair of jogging bottoms, grey and two sizes too big but comfy.

  
Robert rolled his eyes, "Babe _no_ , that's good for staying in bed and taking the bins out, not going out -"

  
Aaron turned to his boyfriend and frowned, "Hm yeah all those dates we go on yeah." He said sarcastically because he had suggested bowling _twice_ and Robert was so dead against the idea it was unbelievable.

  
Robert squinted his eyes for a second, unsure why his boyfriend was being sarcastic and then realising, "Oh will you ever get over it?" He said with a small smile on his face, "Sorry I'm not fourteen and into _bowling_ with my boyfriend."

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, walking away as he shook his head, "Yeah yeah..." He let out, teasing and making Robert feel more at ease.

  
Robert followed Aaron and squeezed at his hand, "Hey I'm only trying to...ya know -" fear crept up inside Robert instantly, a voice telling him that he was pushing Aaron away by deciding things for him like he _owned_ him.

  
Aaron could tell, of course he could and suddenly he was smiling and squeezing Robert's hand back, "Oi I like ya getting stuff for me." He mumbled out, "You picking things out for me, _my_ boyfriend buying me clothes...I mean, it's a little bit domestic isn't it."

  
Robert rolled his head back, "God," he scoffed softly before looking back at Aaron and pulling a face, "Never thought this would be us, I mean I _hoped_...I just didn't actually think it'd work -"

  
"Me either." Aaron chewed on his gum, "I'm glad it did though, really glad." He added, a smile on his face that was growing as Robert gave him a little wink and tugged him to his side, planting a kiss on the side of his head as they walked past the jacket section.

 

* * *

 

 

Robert put the clothes out on their bed, running his hands delicately through his purchases as he waited for Aaron to come and see. He had made sure to not let Aaron near any of the recipients, knowing that his boyfriend would say "How much for a bloody jumper?!" and cause a scene in the shop or _worse_ offer to pay for everything and refuse Robert's "It's my treat" reasoning.

  
Aaron came through the door, hands on his hips and letting out a sigh as he saw Robert sitting there waiting for him.

  
"Ah there you are," Robert let out a smile as he looked up and down Aaron's body flirtatiously, "Now strip." He said dryly, missing the excitement in Aaron's eyes that quickly was replaced with a frown as he watched Robert turn his back to him and start taking hangers of the clothes and passing them to Aaron.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes in annoyance but took the clothes nonetheless, "I mean we must be getting even _more_ domestic than we thought." He muttered as he helped the clothes in his hands and shuffled out of his jeans.

  
Robert looked his way and frowned, "What are ya on about?" He asked, turning round and sneaking a look at his boyfriend's body.

  
Aaron struggled taking his top off with one hand as he held the clothes, "I mean you say strip and it's not for...you know," he raised an eyebrow and made signals with his hands making Robert laugh, "It's _actually_ 'cos you want me trying on new clothes that ya bought me." He let out a little laugh, causing Robert to chuck a hanger at him.

  
"Oi watch it!" Aaron yelled playfully before sighing and pulling on a long sleeved top and a pair of dark blue jeans that he already decided had to be rolled up a little bit.

Robert smiled as he saw Aaron stranding there, shoulders slouched over. "Babe you can try and look as unattractive and unflattering as ya like but," Robert stood up and felt at Aaron's arms, "You look amazing." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, the thought of pushing the clothes off the bed and giving Aaron what he wanted became more desperate as Aaron attempted to push Robert away and failed, kissing him harshly instead.

  
"Okay, alright it's fine," Aaron said after a few seconds of harmless kissing and looking down at his attire, pulling the shirt of and then putting on the navy jumper that Robert couldn't help but grab, the one that bought out Aaron's eyes. It was hot and itchy but then as Aaron stopped struggling the fabric felt softer and he hated admitting how comfortable it was to wear. The pattern was small lines that were hardly visible and Aaron had to admit that he actually _liked_ it after all that fuss.

  
Robert looked smug as he saw Aaron _try_ his hardest to seem unimpressed, pulling at the sleeves and darting his eyes in all directions.

  
"Come off it, you love it, _don't_ lie Aaron." Robert teased, a finger pointing towards Aaron as if to tell him off.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, giving in. "Yeah I like it," he said blankly, "It's comfortable." He added, appeasing Robert as he watched his boyfriend clap his hands together eagerly.

  
"See I'm good at this aren't I?" Robert couldn't help but stick his chest out and act smug, "I mean no jogging bottoms or black coats in sight _and_ you're still standing." He added looking towards Aaron who had changed into the dark green suede number that he didn't like, still didn't like.

  
"Sorry fashionista," Aaron pulled a face, it didn't fit well and the print was still not to his taste, "Not liking this one, you can't get everything right." He added, seeing the look on Robert's face and suddenly moving towards him, "Hey it's not the end of the world."

  
Robert slouched back on the bed, a little defeated. "I didn't want to make ya go round the shops all bored and then force ya into bringing home stuff ya didn't like, I was only meant to treat ya, get you a few new stuff - not make ya hate everything -"

Aaron pulled a hand towards Robert's shoulder and squeezed, "I don't hate everything Robert," he looked down at the dark green jumper and bit his lip, "This I'm not too keen on but don't worry, ya didn't _force_ me into anything, I can say no I'm not a pushover."

  
Robert turned to Aaron, "I know that - it's just," he sighed hard not knowing what he wanted to say and then shook his head, "Do ya actually like some stuff?" He asked, surprised and only thinking that Aaron was trying to make him feel less like a little sap.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, "Don't let it go to your head but...yeah," he admitted, "It's a little bit...bit _sexy_ I reckon, you...buying me clothes, you knowing what to get me and knowing what looks good on me..." He bit down on his lip and saw the way Robert was looking at him.

  
It didn't take long for the rest of the clothes to be on the floor and only their bodies spread out on the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron pushed up on the bed, a hand waving around near the floor as he searched for his little watch to see what the time was, his hand hit the shopping bag and for a second he wondered if the receipts were still inside, a hand moved inside and suddenly Aaron frowned. He felt something else, something he hadn't tried on.

  
Robert stirred a little as he watched Aaron dipping further down and then reaching out for the item, "Woah, hang on." Robert pushed his weight towards Aaron, grabbing the bag and making Aaron frown.

  
"What's in the bag Rob?" Aaron asked, confused by how soft the fabric felt.

  
Robert bit down on his lip, before pulling out a black hoodie, the _same_ one.

  
Aaron's eyes widened, looking down at the zip that had been mended somehow. "What - how, when did you even have the chance to -"

  
"When you were yapping on the phone to Liv about me dragging you around clothes shopping." Robert let out a nervous chuckle, "They said it might not work but, you just had it jammed pretty tight s'all." He added with a little shrug.

  
Aaron held the hoodie in his hands, "But why?" He asked, "Why go to that effort?"

  
Robert blinked softly, "'Cos it's important to you," he whispered, moving closer to Aaron on the bed, "Because I _love_ ya maybe." A little more closer, "And because...I didn't want you thinking, that I was _changing_ ya, trying to anyway, that I didn't love my dirty little grease monkey." He added, poking at Aaron's side and making him laugh.

  
A memory, a flash of excitement rushing out and then a kiss.

  
"Thank you." Aaron whispered into Robert, "I still like your stuff you know." He added, falling back onto Robert.

  
Robert felt giddy, feeling overwhelmingly appreciated. "I know." He whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron was wearing the dark blue jeans and the white long sleeved shirt, a pint in his hand as he sat in the bar and tried to mind his own business as people shuffled round him.

  
Victoria suddenly planted herself next to him, smiling a little brightly.

  
"Can I help ya?" Aaron asked, his voice short and impatient like always.

  
Victoria shook her head, "Just waiting on Adam to come and have some lunch with me, I'm on my dinner break." She mumbled before looking at Aaron's shirt and smiling even wider.

  
"Never seen ya in that before..." Victoria asked, trying her best to act as if she didn't want to know all about Aaron's new sense of style and failing miserably.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, sipping at his pint. "Seen ya in that though eh." He teased pointing to her little chef hat and smiling.

  
Adam suddenly burst through the door, a hand pressing down on Aaron's shoulder and then a kiss on Victoria's cheek.

  
"Get us a pint babe." Adam pleaded as he sat next to Aaron, for a second Aaron wondered if he could go through half an hour without someone mentioning his bloody white shirt but then Adam frowned and then let out a little grin as his eyes hovered over Aaron's shirt. It was a shirt, _just_ a shirt but so far his mum, David and Leyla had all commented on it, nothing horrible - all flattering really but it still weirded him out. He still didn't understand how a simple white shirt could evoke such reactions like "Blimey have ya lost all your black stuff?" From his mum that morning and, "Ooo Aaron look at your arms in that!" From a rather excited Leyla who had been piped down by David's, "You do know he's gay, you flirting won't make a difference. It does make a change to the regular though Aaron." As if Aaron really cared.

  
He honestly didn't realise what he wore mattered that much to _anyone_.

  
Aaron shook his head at Adam, "Something ya want to say or ..."

  
Adam bit down on his lip just as Victoria walked back over to them, "Nice shirt mate." Adam said, teasing a little and then nearly falling into Aaron as he gripped at his muscles, "Look at those guns eh!"

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, making out as if he hadn't _noticed_ and hadn't _heard_ from his boyfriend how good he's arms looked in the tight shirt.

  
"Get off me!" Aaron let out, pushing a giggly Adam away from him and then smiling.

  
Victoria squinted, "It's well nice." She said, putting her opinion across and making Aaron nod awkwardly.

  
"Where did ya get it?" Adam said, sipping at his beer and then admiring the soft fabric that screamed _expensive_.

  
Aaron tensed a little, "Harley and Jones." He muttered quietly, trying not to draw attention to the well known expensive shop on the far side of Hotten.

  
Victoria knew instantly, "Oh my God that is the cutest!" She said slapping at Aaron's hand playfully and smiling.

  
Adam stared blankly between the two not understanding, of course.

  
Aaron sighed hard, "Yeah alright Robert got it for me, he got a few things actually..." He whispered softly, blushing a little.

  
Adam couldn't help but laugh, "Aw boyfriends buying clothes for each other. Is that how it is now?" He asked, he almost _had_ to tease Aaron about how domestic it all sounded.

  
Aaron cleared his throat, raising his head a little. "Yeah well I like it, just 'cos you can't buy anything nice for Vic." He said with a big smile and then a sip of his pint.

  
Adam didn't say anything after that, Victoria just smiled at Aaron and then walked back round the bar leaving them to make small talk, completely missing Robert who had stood on the other side of the bar, stopping to listen to the conversation discreetly and loving Aaron for just being him, in that sexy little white shirt he was sure to rip of as soon as humanly possible.


End file.
